Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
When data, whether transmitted in frames or packets, is transmitted from one device to another, difference in the sampling rates of the two devices may result in frames or packets not sampled, and thus dropped, on the receiving end. For instance, in the context of Wi-Fi display, in which the same multimedia content (e.g., video) may be displayed, played or otherwise presented by a source device (e.g., a smartphone) and streamed via Wi-Fi to a sink device (e.g., a television) to be also displayed, played or otherwise presented by the sink device, a difference in the sampling rates between the transmitting end and the receiving end may cause a phase shift that result in quality loss and poor user experience.